Blind to our Love
by Caligirl1026
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl, shes in love with her best friend, whose a famous singer. What she doesnt know is hes in love with her too. All Human, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the songs.)**

**Preface**

**Third POV:**

Ah, love. It was a beautiful thing to love. You feel like that other person is your world; you're wrapped around their finger. You could see the love clearly through those two people's eyes.

But they were too stupid to know that they loved each other. They didn't see the way they acted around each other, or how they moved around them. He couldn't see the blush rise in her face whenever she talked to him. She couldn't see the way he was so protective around her, and the look of adoration he gave her. She thought he loved her as a best friend, and vise versa.

So lets wait and see, as they go through there relationship and 'just friends' and turn into something else.

**(AN: hoped you liked it, this is a preface though. Okay so basically Edward loved and Bella and she loved him. But they didn't know that the other loved her/him. So ya. Review!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Don't own anything)**

**BPOV**

I sighed, today Edward was having a concert, and Alice was currently dressing me up for it.

"Alice is this really necessary?" I asked her warily. She nodded seriously

"Of course, you're going to my brother's concert, and he happens to be the love of your life." She replied, pulling at my hair with the brush. I winced, and she hit me on my head.

"Don't move while I work with you!" she hissed threateningly. I nodded; she was truly scary when she acted like that.

Yes, Edward Cullen, my best friend was a singer. And people around the world happened to love him. But they were just fan-love, not the love I feel to him. Every time I see him, I blush and my heart pounds in my chest I swear he would be able to hear it.

But Edward didn't love me that way; I was just his best friend. I helped him write some of his songs. He acknowledged me in one of his speeches while he received an award, and I almost died of embarrassment.

*****

We were standing in our places, waiting for Edward to come out. We had front row seats, which was hard to get. I heard people screaming out his names, and grinned; Edward was truly the best.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Edward stepped onto the stage, and my ear drums might have popped right there. I covered my ears and grinned up at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me.

I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty; his green eyes were looking at his fans with a loving look on his face. He loved his fans, and that they supported him. His bronze hair came into his eyes and he pushed them away before turning to his crew, and they started the music. He took his microphone, and started singing.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm Chasing after you  
_

Edward's eyes looked around and when he met mine, he smiled. And I bushed; throughout the whole song he stared into my eyes. I heard Alice aww, and I saw the fans even turn around to look at me _  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm Hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you.

When the song ended, he smiled while everyone screamed. I just grinned up at him. I was so proud of him. He sang a few more songs, and finally it was over.

**(AN: this is hanging by a moment by lifehouse. Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Don't own anything)**

**EPOV**

I had my concert today; I wasn't nervous at all. I had faith in myself. So currently Jordan, my makeup man was currently fixing me up for the concert.

"So, Edward, tell me my man, there's no girl in your life?" He asked. Jordan and I were friends, but sometimes it was awkward, since he was gay. And this was definitely one of those times.

"Well," I struggled to put what I meant to say in words, "okay, long story short: I love a girl who doesn't love me back. She's my best friend."

Jordan nodded, "I understand, I went through that with Ian, but we both found out our feelings and were happy. Maybe you should tell her, that's what I did."

"Then she'll be freaked out, and that'll ruin our friendship." I said.

"But what if she feels the same way about you?" He asked. I snorted, no way.

When I was about to say something, the guard came in and informed us that I had two minutes before I had to start.

"Bye, Jordan." I muttered before jumping off the trailer.

"Bye, Edward, good luck; not that I mean you need it." He called back.

So this was it, I had to impress my fans, my family, my friend, myself, and most importantly Bella.

When I got onto the stage, everyone screamed my name. I smiled at them fondly, they supported me so much.

I grabbed the microphone, and started to sing the songs I had written for Bella.

I searched for her, and when our eyes finally met, I smiled; I felt right. I stared into her eyes throughout the whole song, and her being Bella, she blushed that adorable blush of hers.

I sang a few more songs, before the night was over. Bella and Alice hugged me and said I did great. I thanked them, and went straight home.

*^*^*^*^*

On my bed, I started thinking about Bella. How we had become best friends. It all started out when she was dating that vile Mike Newton. She loved him dearly, and didn't know that he was cheating on her the whole time. With her best friend, Jessica; I hated them both. When Bella found out, she was broken; she wouldn't talk to anyone, and was lifeless. That all changed when we were assigned as partners in biology for the big semester project.

Bella had to come over to my house a lot. She fascinated me at the time, she wasn't like the other girls, who swooned over me and constantly asked for autographs. She treated me like I was a normal person, and I loved that about her. So anyway, since Bella came over a lot, you can know that Alice started talking to her a lot, and slowly, Bella started to open up to me most, not Alice. We became best friends, and I was the one to heal her.

I smiled at he memory of the meadow. I had taken her there after school, because she was upset that Mike kept on bugging her. That was the first time she went there, and the first time she sang to me.

**(AN: Okay this song is You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson; its awesome)**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

Bella wrote this song for me, and that was when I knew I was in love with her, and that was also when I found out she wrote music; from then, she started writing some of my music.

*^*^*^*^*

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing I would see Bella tomorrow. A thought crossed my mind right before I closed my eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, one day it'll work out, and she'll love me like I love her.

Little did I know, that was already happening.


End file.
